Voluntades
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Si el gran ermitaño de los sapos hubiese sido el Hokage cuando el siniestro Orochimaru ataco la aldea ¿Que hubiera sucedido? Dedicado todos aquellos que deseaban ver este combate


El escenario en el que se desenvuelve la batalla es el mismo en el cual Orochimaru enfrento a el tercer Hokagem, es decir en el techo y limitado por la barrera de los 5 del sonido. Sin embargo el tercer Hokage murió algunos años por causas naturales y quien ocupo el puesto de Hokage después de su muerte fue el sanin Jiraiya.

* * *

Orochimaru esta frete a Jiraiya quien sigue vestido como el Hokage.

-¿Por que haces esto?- Pregunta Jiraiya

-Vamos compañero no me digas que no puedes entenderlo-

-……………………..-

-Bien nunca fuiste muí listo de todas formas, así que antes de matarte te lo explicare-

Jiraiya espera la respuesta de Orochimaru pero en lugar de esto es atacado por unas serpientes que salen del suelo justo debajo de el. Jiraiya logra saltar para patear a un par y cortar con un kunai en el aire a otra pero aun así otras dos lo atrapan y lo azotan contra el suelo.

-Siempre fuiste tan estúpido- comenta Orochimaru al derramar una lagrima.

-¿Que sucede ahora te arrepientes?- pregunta Jiraiya al pararse aun envuelto con las serpientes acción que llama la atención de Orochimaru.

-Para nada es solo que estoy muy decepcionado. Al pensar todo lo que me esforcé para preparar esta pelea y que tú resultaras tan indigno……es lamentable-

Jiraiya sonríe -ya veo entonces te demostrare el verdadero poder-

-El verdadero poder repite Orochimaru de forma de burla-

-El poder de la voluntad de Konoha- dice Jiraiya al tiempo que crese su cabello y corta las serpientes que lo aprisionan y el sombrero de kage empieza a caer al suelo.

Orochimaru apenas lo sigue con la vista y Jiraiya llega detrás de el pero Orochimaru esperando un ataque voltea su cabeza 360 grados con la espada creciendo mientras sale de su boca aun así antes de que la espada impacte a Jiraiya este ataca con púas del cabello atravesando a Orochimaru y perforándole un ojo por lo que Orochimaru cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Aun puedes terminar con esto- le dice Jiraiya a Orochimaru.

-Es justo por esto que te considero un ninja indigno Jiraiya, teniendo la oportunidad de atacar prefieres hablar, pero no es de el todo malo gracias a eso podras encontrarte con las personas que has admirado-

-¿Qué?-

-Edo Tensei- dice Orochimaru al poner su mano en el suelo donde algunas gotas de su sangre cayeron de su ojo, y de inmediato salieron tres ataúdes.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunta Jiraiya desconcertado.

-Es una reunión que prepare para ti- respondió Orochimaru aun en el suelo mientras las tapas de los ataúdes caían.

Jiraiya dio un par de pasos hacia atrás formando sellos al tiempo que Orochimaru escudado detrás de los ataúdes vomitaba a si mismo dejando su espada tirada en el suelo.

Jiraiya ataco con una técnica de fuego con bastante poder quemando los cuerpos de los tres Hokages y los ataúdes completamente pero Orochimaru logro escapar bajo tierra (techo).

Jiraiya era el único en el área por lo que los ambus que se encontraban en el exterior pensaron que podría haber terminado.

De las cenizas se volvieron a formar los cuerpos de los tres antiguos Hokages.  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Jiraiya mas para si que por esperar una respuesta. Del suelo por detrás de los Kages salió el brazo de Orochimaru que aventó tres kunais con un sello a la cabeza de los cuerpos y estos se integraron completando la técnica.

-Ahora no tienes ninguna posibilidad- dijo Orochimaru al salir del suelo aun detrás de los Kages sin ninguna herida aparente después del ata que de Jiraiya.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto.

-¿Como no reconoces a tu maestro?- cuestiono Orochimaru.

…………………….

-No lo entiendes aun Jiraiya, ya no es necesario que yo me ensucie las manos con tigo, ya que mis juguetes te mataran-

-Ataquen- ordeno Orochimaru cuando el tercero salió corriendo hacía Jiraiya invocando el báculo y detrás de el crecían los arboles de la técnica del primero, mientras el segundo comenzó a realizar sellos.

El tercero sube a una raíz que esta creciendo dentro del área y continua corriendo sobre esta para darle alcance a Jiraiya quien es golpeado por el báculo y a su vez de este sale un brazo que lo detiene, sin embargo Jiraiya escupe aceite en el ojo del báculo y este lo suelta para limpiarse.

Jiraiya crea 3 clones de sombra y uno realiza Katon y el tercero se cubre con su báculo y este se prende en fuego por el aceite que recibió momentos atrás. El clon que realizo el Katon es atravesado por un choro de agua a presión lanzado por el segundo el cual ya había atravesado barios troncos antes de impactarlo.

Otro de los clones fue alcanzado por esta técnica y destruido mientras escapaban y se separaban.

-¿Que te pasa viejo? ya se que hace bastante tiempo que no me invocas pero no es para que calleras en un truco como ese- Le reclama el bastón a su portador. -¿Que diablos que esta sucediendo aquí?- pregunta el bastón que ahora toma forma de simio pero fue ignorado por el tercero quien siguió con la persecución de uno de los cuerpos que aun quedaban. Y a su ves realizo 2 clones de sombras.

Jiraiya y su clon realizaron invocaciones de 12 pequeños sapos y uno de estos se trago a Jiraiya gusto antes de que un a lluvia de Kunais de uno de los clones del tersero lo impactara, fue cuando los sapos se esparcieron por el bosque recién formado.

Los Kages buscaban a los sapos por el bosque pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que 7 de los 12 quedaran atrapados por las ramas del bosque y se des invocaran.

Jiraiya dentro del sapo -esto si que es difícil- dijo para si con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación -tengo que hacer algo, especialmente después del discurso que le solté a Orochimaru-

Se sentó un momento –bien no puedo vencerlos con ataques físicos comunes pero aun asi tengo que librarme rápidamente del tercero ya que el conoce la mayoría de mis técnicas y…….-

-¡Nos han descubierto!- le dijo el sapo a Jiraiya -¡fue antes de lo que pensé!-

El sapo que se había transformado en un tronco pero rápidamente cambio de forma y escupió a Jiraiya para después des invocarse.

Las ramas perseguían de cerca a Jiraiya y de la punta de una de estas apareció el primero con un Kunai, Jiraiya no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la madera la dio alcance y lo cubrió para apretarlo.

De pronto de esa prisión de madera saltaron astillas y Jiraiya salió gracias al rasengan.

Pero el tercero lo esperaba con un Dragón de barro y Jiraiya no pudo responder siendo golpeado y tumbado al suelo mientras el primero y el tercero cayeron a lado de el dispuestos a asestar el golpe final.

Sin embargo el tercero fue detenido por el rey mono quien le grito a Jiraiya -ahora muchacho- Jiraiya utilizo una extraña técnica de invocación transformando los troncos cercanos en el estomago del sapo.

Dejando atrapado al tercero y al rey mono ya que el primero salió del área.  
-Gracias- le dijo Jiraiya -no tienes por que muchacho, después de todo lo que esta pasando fue por culpa de mi amigo- contesto el reí mono. -Además estoy seguro de que si ay algo de el en este cuerpo seguro esta sufriendo al enfrentarse a ti, así que hazlo ya y no pierdas el tiempo que no podre detenerlo por siempre-

-¿No sabias que había fallecido?- pregunto Jiraiya con seriedad.

-No, no lo sabía, pero a todos nos pasa tarde o temprano y lo menos que puedo hacer por el es ayudarle a descansar de nuevo-

Jiraiya des invoco el estomago y con el se fue el tercero y el rey mono.  
Cuando esto sucede esta todo el lugar en una completa oscuridad.

-Veo que te lograste deshacer de uno, me has sorprendido pero…… ¿como sobrevivirás a esto?- se escucho la vos de Orochimaru.

Jiraiya realizo un jutsu de área para determinar la procedencia de los posibles ataques y creo a otros 3 clones de sombras.

-No me as dejado mas opciones, tal parece que ya no ay nada mas que pueda hacer- dijo Jiraiya.

-Tardaste para entenderlo, ¿así que ya decidiste dejar de luchar? y conservar un poco de dignidad-

-No ahora tendré que atacarte con todo-

-Bien mátenlo- Ordeno Orochimaru y en la oscuridad los clones se desenvolvían bastante bien al esquivar y contraataca con púas o con el rasengan también al protegerse con su coraza de púas o realizar alguna técnica elemental. esto duro por algunos minutos.

-No entiendo como aun sigues en pie, aun sabiendo que esto terminara mal para ti ya deberás entenderlo tu Chacra pronto se terminara y todo este esfuerzo abra sido en vano-

-Listo- dijo Jiraiya cuando solo uno se encontraba en pie pero recibió un ataque rápido por parte del segundo que atravesó el cuerpo de Jiraiya por el pecho al deslizarse a gran velocidad gracias al agua que cubría sus pies.

La oscuridad cedió y Orochimaru se mostro de nuevo sonriente.

-Lo ves ya todo a terminado, este resultado era Inevitable-

Jiraiya atravesado por el segundo sonríe -es cierto todo acabo dijo cuando el cuerpo se volvió humo-

-Otro clon- susuro Orochimaru con tranquilidad -¿donde te escondes?-

Fue cuando el segundo ataco a Orochimaru quien logro esquivarlo gracias a la intervención del primero.

-Así que estas escondiéndote en su sombra- aseguro Orochimaru.

-Ha me descubriste- dijo Jiraiya al salir de la sombra del segundo con su rostro diferente

-¿Que es eso?-

-No seas maleducado muchacho eso es Pa-

-Oye Ma el pálido se refiere a la técnica-

-Ha siendo eso, pronto lo descubrirás-

-Si no debiste de meterte con nuestro Jiraiya-

-Ma, Pa por favor concéntrense, esto es serio-

-CÁLLATE MUCHACHO ¿no vez que te estamos defendiendo?-

-Por cierto ¿quien es el?-

-El es Orochimaru-

-¿Que ese no es tu compañero, el que deserto y ha quien estabas buscando?-

-Si el mismo-

-mmmmmmmmmm y supongo que esto es inevitable-

-Si y esos 2 son una clase de invocaciones-

-Entonces terminemos esto rápido porque deje una sopa de larvas en la estufa- dijo Ma quien atrapa al primero con la lengua mientras Pa rebana con un choro de agua por la espalda al segundo que en parte seguía atrapado por Jiraiya.

-Eso no será suficiente dijo Orochimaru-

-¿Que quiere decir?- cuestiono Pa.

-Que se regeneran- contesto Jiraiya.

-Bueno ¿pero el los invoco no?-

-Así fue-

-Entonces solo ay que matarlo a el- dijo Ma quien libero un liquido corrosivo sobre el primero quien comenzó a derretirse .

-si en teoría así es- dijo Jiraiya.

-Entonces ¿que esperamos?- comento Pa y ataco con agua a presion.

A lo que Orochimaru respondió escupiéndose a si mismo por la velocidad de la de la técnica.

-A donde muchachito- dijo Ma al atraparlo con la lengua, pero Orochimaru se libero fácilmente contorsionando su cuerpo y reptando atraves de la lengua de Ma hacia Jiraiya quien izo un rasengan gigante.

Orochimaru mordió la lengua de Ma y se escupió de nuevo a si mismo antes de ser impactado por el rasengan.

Para cuando Orochimaru reacciono Jiraiya ya había creado otro y su velocidad era tan abrumadora que Orochimaru apenas podía responder sin embarco logro invocar el muro de tres puertas y dividió el área de combate en dos una con Jiraiya Pa y Ma contra el primero y el segundo y la otra en donde el se encontraba.

Pasaron algunos minutos con un extraño croar y por fin se rompió la barrera puesta por Orochimaru quien no podía moverse al verse atrapado en un sorprendente Genjutsu sónico.

Dejando ver a Jiraiya pasar por el agujero en el modo ermitaño.

-¿Como es posible que tu chacra no se acabe?- cuestiona un por primera vez alterado Orochimaru.

-Lo lamento pero todo termina aquí- dice Jiraiya.

Ma dejo de cantar y Orochimaru volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo.

-¿Que pasa Ma?- pregunto Pa.

-Me siento un poco mal por la mordida que me dio hace un momento y como ya perdió la ventaja creo que será mejor que regresa a descansar-

-Como tú quieras Ma- Dijo Pa algo preocupado.

-Si además ya se me están pasando las larvas de cosidas-

Ma se des invoco y apenas logro salir de su casa antes de desmallarse.

Jiraiya quedo solo con Pa.

-¿Que les paso a las Hokages?- pregunto Orochimaru.

-Están en el estomago de la gran rana montaña- respondió Jiraiya.

-Bueno muchacho esta es tu pelea así que y absorberé la energía natural y tu te encargas de el-

Jiraiya rápidamente llego a espaldas de Orochimaru y lo pateo con tanta fuerza que rompió un par de troncos que quedaron en el sitio de batalla, pero Orochimaru se levanto de nuevo para recibir un puñetazo en el rostro el cual le rompió el cuello y aun así seguía de pie solo para seguir recibiendo cantidad de golpes que después de una dosena de golpes le empezó a salir sangre de la boca.

-¿Que le pasa a este por que no muere?- pregunto Pa impresionado.

-Este será el último Pa- le contesto Jiraiya.

-Adiós Orochimaru- dijo Jiraiya al hacer un gigantesco rasengan mucho mas grande que los anteriores el cual impacto con Orochimaru sin que este opusiera resistencia.

Trozos del cuerpo de Orochimaru quedaron esparcidos en el suelo y al ver esto los 5 del sonido liberaron la barrera, sus ojos no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Jiraiya volteo asía ellos -ríndanse ahora y bueno con ustedes-

Pero detrás de Jiraiya se escucho la vos de Orochimaru. -¿Por que quitaron la barrera? esto aun no ha terminado-

Jiraiya volteo y se encontró que de los restos esparcidos en el suelo estaban saliendo serpientes blancas que al unirse formaban el cuerpo de una gran serpiente.

-El muchacho si que es duro- dijo Pa.

-Vamos ven por mi- le provoco Orochimaru.

-¿En eso es en lo que te has convertido?-

-Así es, esto soy ahora. !!!Yo soy eterno!!!-

-Eres solo un monstro-

-Viniendo de alguien con tu desagradable aspecto no es muy significativo-

Jiraiya se dispuso a atacar de nuevo pero perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio y su visión se volvió borrosa.

-Veneno- murmuro.

-Así es- dijo Pa -y es bastante fuerte, al parecer viene de su sangre-

-Vamos chico esta es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos golpéalo con todo-  
Jiraiya logro crear un gran rasengan y salto hacia la serpiente blanca, debilitado por el veneno.

Pa escupió fuego el cual cubrió completamente a la serpiente blanca y el gran rasengan la impacto de lleno despedazándola pero por este ataque doble el modo ermitaño termino ya que ninguno de los dos absorbió energía natural en ese momento.

-Por fin a terminado muchacho- le decía Pa a Jiraiya que se encontraba en el suelo -ahora estarás mejor- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de desmallarse.

Al ver esto los ninjas del sonido intentaron escapar pero 2 de ellos fueron detenidos por ambus y Kabuto al enterase de la derrota de su maestro dejo de combatir y se entrego.

**-----4 días después-----**

-Su recuperación es impresionante Hokage con las heridas que tenia al menos debió de tardar un par de semanas en sanar, no cabe duda que es un hombre extraordinario, nos tiene a todos muy impresionados-

-Puedes irte- le dice Jiraiya de manera cortante a la enfermera.

Jiraiya miraba sus manos y murmuro -detesto este viejo cuerpo-

**-----4 días antes-----**

Jiraiya estaba saltando hacia Orochimaru con el rasengan pero entre el fuego se apreciaron los ojos de la serpiente blanca y justo antes de ser impactada por el resenrgan una parte de esta aun en llamas llego a Jiraiya.

**-----En la mente de Jiraiya-----**

-Esto es mi verdadero orgullo mi máximo Jutsu y el secreto de mi inmortalidad, veras Jiraiya este es mi mundo- Le decía Orochimaru a Jiraiya quien se encontraba frente a el dentro de un capullo de carne.

-Lo siento, e de admitir que eras un oponente mas que digno, pero ahora nadie lo sabrá, yo me encargare de manchar tu nombre y destruir eso que tu llamas la voluntad de konoha con mis propias manos……………. No mejor dicho con tus propias manos-

-hasta nunca Amigo-

* * *

Como dato curioso, es bastante peculiar el porque de esta historia ya que salió de mi mente gracias un foro en el que se trataba de decidir cual de los dos ganaría en una batalla.


End file.
